Second Time Through
by shoppergurrl
Summary: Christine is now living with her husband Raoul who is a drunken gambler.What if she choose wrong? She would do anything for a second chance on life. She will soon find hersel making a desion that will change her life for good.Please read it!
1. Second Chance

**Second Time Through**

I sat up in my bed, the satin red sheets sliding against my chest. I could hardly even breathe, at such a nightmare that ate at my very flesh. I was once again in a strange misty layer, with golden candlesticks and strange deformed gargoyles peering out of every corner. But it was just a dream, I told myself half heartedly for it all felt too real.

A strange exhilaration consumed my very being as I discovered painfully what the dream had meant. I loved _him._ Could I have made the wrong choice before? No, I can't even think of that, it's too late. I chose and had gotten what I deserved. I combed through my red tangled hair as I stole a glance at the large spot beside me, hmm, no one. I climbed out of bed in a silky nightgown that molded against the tips of the hard wooden floor. I took a small match from the mahogany cabinet which was seated at the right side of my bed and lit the pearl white candlestick that was stained with previous uses of wax.

The candlestick reflected against the silver basin at which the candle stood upon. I walked quietly out of the large bedroom into an open corridor. I tiptoed as quietly and carefully as possible not wanting to wake the girls. The wooden floors creaked and moaned every step I took until I reached and opening to a stony hallway to my left. I smoothly slid against the stone imported from some place called Tokyo.

If I had the opportunity, I would travel the world and see everything in every country. But Rauol said it's not lady like of me and I have other promises that are more fitting to hold up to. Had he forgotten the promises we once made, so many years ago? "Anywhere you go let me go to!" He should not worry of me when I am not the one who spends most of my day sopped up in an old English pub spending his days as an alcoholic and gambler at the local horse station. Most of the money is gone in reality, were just barely able to keep up this grand manor.

I slowed to a halt as I reached a long brass door. The knob was made of some fine silver. I reached my hand out to slowly turn the knob when I looked into the reflection of a shadow in my silver candlestick basin. I looked up at the doorknob to confirm these images and suddenly I felt a sly cool hand press against my back.

"Ahhhh!' I screamed unhesitant to make my next move. A tall shadow was there as I turned corner. His position slouched over and helpless. If he did not appear to look like this I would have made some move against him.

"My God Christine it's just me!' said a shrill, weak, druken voice. I forced my next words out unable to speak.

"R-Raoul you scared m-me! Where were you" Part of me filled with anger as the other half danced with fear.

"I was at Freddie's. I came home just a few minutes ago, snuck into the door and heard a noise. I followed it and found you. Funny isn't it." He said breathlessly. I just stared at him in hatred. How could he do this to me! I deserved a better husband, and most importantly my girls deserved a better father. I forced thought of the conclusion I had made early and shook them out as soon as they came. I had chosen and it would just sadden me to think of what might have been.

"You promised you would stop!' I whispered as tears helplessly fell from my eyes. He just stared at me in his drunken condition and smugly laughed.

"Sorry." He answered falsely and gave a shrug. He smoothed his tangled hair back and walked loudly into the bedroom slamming the door. Tears flew from my face as I angrily walked toward the corridor and hallway which held my two daughters who from my husband's careless condition had woken them up.

Sary, my youngest came to me first. She was seven. I named her after the Cambodian fruit which is as sweet as a pear and less acidic than an apple. I found the name completely stunning.

"Mama!" she yelled as I swept her up into my arms kissing her pale forehead. Next was my darling Claudette. She was at the age of nine and very independent. She reminded me of myself at that age wanting to be free of all bonds.

"Mother!" she echoed politly.

"What ever is the matter?" I cooed gently.

"I heard a big boom!" exaggerated Sary. She was always very girly and dramatic. She had such presence though. If she were to speak on word of nonsense everyone would listen and admire her every move. She also had an extraordinary voice. The first time I heard her sing I was blown away by her angelic voice.

"Sary, it was probably just father! You must be realistic." My oldest daughter Claudette responded confidently. What I envied in Claudette was her complete confidence and reassurance. She also had an independent longing as I once did. I miss that.

"Yes my little darlings it was just father." I cooed gently as I led them to their bedroom.

"You must lie down if you would like me to tell you a story!" I reassured vibrantly. In response they both tucked into their warm beds as quickly as possible and became quiet and anxious.

"Once upon a time there lay a large Opera House In the tip of old Paris. In that Opera house there was some concern of what might be a ghost…

"Mama I don't like scary!" Sary stated in a matter of fact sort of way.

"It's not scary." I answered smoothly lying to myself. Not scary to them anyway.

"And there was a woman by the name of La Carlotta who was the star. They were doing a production of a famous opera, when are old manager announced his retirement …" I was interrupted suddenly by a quiet voice.

"Your old manager?" asked Claudette questionably.

"No sorry, I always get into stories like this, well, anyway… he announced he would be giving up his position to Miser André and Miser Firmin. Carlotta was then asked to perform an aria by the name of "Think of Me". Everything went perfect until suddenly a theater background fell on her! They said it was the Opera Ghost. She then refused to perform being the diva she is. I forgot to mention of course the fact that the Vicomte De Changy was there. He looked as if he was heavens above! And Christine remembered him but never thought in a million years he would remember.."

Snores echoed throughout the room. "I suppose that's enough for today" I whispered softly. I left my sitting position at the end of the bed and got up onto my feet. I crept through the corridor and into my large bedroom. There, my husband lay, his eyes shut tight and his teeth ground together. I slipped back into the red satin sheets and as I blew out the candlestick that sat left of my bed on a hickory stand carved by my father, I felt a rush of cold heat sweep me off my feet. Telling that story today, I felt as If I was there.

I broke unto my knees and cried out in anguish "Father, hear my prayers!" I prayed that somehow and in some way I might have a second chance at life. To chose according to my heart, and to know what lies ahead. I prayed and prayed until my knees became numb. How much longer would I have to lie to myself to keep living? I love _him._ I prayed and prayed until my silent prayers had been swept up into the heavens above, and then I collapsed onto the hard wood floor.


	2. Back in Time

**Back in time**

The heat smothered against my pale forehead. I pulled my eyes tighter at the thought of another day, another struggle, another lie. It was strange though, for I somewhat recall falling to sleep on the floor…

"Christine, how can you still be sleeping? Wake up!" said a young bell like voice that hovered over me. I shut my eyes tighter at the thought.

"Go wake your father up Sary!" I tiredly replied. I heard nervous laughter and another voice, more my age, speak up.

"Christine Daae! Practice has begun!" The more distant voice sternly commanded. Who would be in my house with Sary! I scanned over a list in my head and there was no logical explanation. I opened my eyes in shock to see that the voice to whom I believed belonged to my daughter appearing to belong to a short thin young woman. She had baby blue eyes and a gentle soft angelic face. She had light blonde hair as well which lay flat at her sides. Who was she? I felt as if I has seen her in a distant dream or something.

"Christine whatever is the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" purred the gentle voice.

"W-who are you?" I asked foolishly. She looked a little more frustrated at my answer, but over all concerned.

"Christine did you hit your head, or something? I'm your best friend Meg Giry." She responded calmly. Meg Giry. I've heard that name, I… Meg! But how and, I must be dreaming. Im going crazy!

"Meg, what happened yesterday?" I asked concerned.

"The usual I guess. Mom making us practice all day; La Carlotta being snooty of course, what more would there be?" Meg answered confused. She added quickly, "You do remember of course?"

"Of course." I lied convincingly. And suddenly I understood what had happened. I am not in a dream, am I? Father must have heard my prayers! But Sary and Claudette, would they be okay? No, for once I had to just concentrate on myself. I said a quick thank you prayer and took my focus off my friend. It all seemed so new and real. I could smell the fresh paint and the newly polished wood. All around me I felt a slight breeze yet a certain heat glowed within me. There was a sweet spotted pink wallpaper that surrounded the bedroom, and a great wooden door. There were also many candles and pink flowers that glowered the room along with carved archways. There lay brass paintings all around and a little white decorated vanity lay amongst it as well. What caught my attention the most seemed to be a large mirror displayed neatly in the center of the room. That brought back such memories.

"I mustn't be late for rehearsal!" I said a little too excitedly.

"I'll see you there Christine!" Meg responded a little timid, for it seemed that out of nowhere I was making sense again. I quickly jumped out of bed as soon as I heard the door shut and threw on what seemed to be my costume for the dress rehearsal we were having for the new production of "Hannibal". Tonight as I remember it quite clearly was to be the most magical night I have ever experienced. Of course, I didn't realize it at the time blinded by my fear. I wonder what I should do about Raoul, for I don't want anyone to get hurt over me again like last time. That I surely would prevent.

I gleamed at myself in the large mirror, for I had Quite a different reflection. I was so beautiful! My long brown hair came down to my lower back as it curled and swayed perfectly. My light brown eyes gleamed with favor. I laughed at my old completion, it was as if when you meet an old friend or long lost brother: strange yet rewarding.

I danced around my room and put a pearl clip in my hair. I felt so real and alive, like I was waking up from a long dreamless sleep. When I opened my door I sang little rhymes and skipped down to the next corridor entering the auditorium. So many stairwells and turns, it was as if I was in an unending maze of danger and adventure. I made another left into the stage door as I heard La Carlotta singing some song I guess in Cannibal. I drew near Meg and for once in many years I felt like I was home at last.


	3. Think of Me

**Think of me**

I stared in awe at the other ballerinas who gracefully glided against the hard wooden floors, letting their emotions pour out into every move with poise and confidence. It reminded me of my daughter Claudette who too possessed these characteristics. Tears stung my eyes as I thought of my most loved children, alone and..

"Well Daae, you 'zeem to come at your own rate don't you! Rehearsal was held thirty minutes ago! I will not be made a fool!" she commanded strictly. Madame Giry's hard, cold expression weakened my very soul. I Could barely breath as I heard her scuff and say " 'Zis is a lesson to 'zo all!"

I stole a glance at Meg who seemed as fearful as I. Her angelic and innocent face was full of terror and distress gazing at her own mother and then back at me. She looked as if she was in deep thought and concentration as she crumpled up her pale face. I almost laughed at the thought of such a serious Meg, whom usually was playful and absurd, when I realized that's how I must look at the moment.

Madame Giry nodded her head in approval as one of the ballerinas I believe by the name of Adora, asked if we may start again.

"Yes!" Madame Giry commanded coldly. She walked stiffly to the corner until she turned around and held a long, hard stare at the other ballerinas. A million thoughts soared through my head all at once. How could I possibly ever remember the routine? I followed the other ballerinasas swiftly as I could. I thought of _him _and adrenaline rushed through my veins. I felt so young and free, like nothing could hold me down.

Suddenly every move gleamed through my very soul. I just followed my instinct and it took over my being. I laughed to myself as I saw Madame Giry stare in complete awe. Suddenly the sound of La Carlotta's squeaking voice made my entire body stop in disgust and wonder. I looked around at the unfamiliar faces until I saw Meg stop as well listening with her fists clenched and her face crumpled. Soon enough Pinagi began to sing his part.

The Mistro interrupted the production harshly snapping at Monsieur Lefevre as he attempted to show Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André around. It was quite peculiar seeing them again. They looked so curious and strange. Their eyes were wide with awe and admiration as they met eyes with La Carlota. I walked over to sit near Meg smiling at her half heartedly. She smiled back and laughed as she made a flustered expression pointing to La Carlotta who had servants bringing her dog.

"Monsieur Riccardo Del, Madame Giry, ladies and gentleman, uh, please. If I could have your attention thank you?" Monsieur Lefevre asked impatiently. I just gazed out into the theatre, feeling his presence was indescribable. I gazed back at Monsieur Lefevre , suddenly recalling fervently that quite soon I would have to sing the solo, "think of me", for them all. I laughed at my sudden nervousy, what was there to really be nervous about anyway?

"As you know there have been rumors of my evident retirement, I can now tell you that these are all true…" La Carlotta scuffed in response, pointing at pinagi in some sort of approval. I combed through my hair with my fingernails and smiled in delight as I remembered how thick and gorgeous my hair used to be."And it is err, my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the opera populaire, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André." Suddenly, polite applause consumed the listeners as Monsieur André strangely waved to his "fans". "Im sure you read of their recent fortune in the junk business?" Monsieur Lefevre commented vibrantly.

"Scrap metal, actually!" Monsieur André corrected timidly, but the others just clapped louder drowning the sound of his voice out. The girls all looked extremely flirtatious just as I remember it as they twirled their hair and showed off their bare skin. Meg and I both looked over repulsively as one of the unfamiliar ballerinas commented seductively "They must be rich!"

"And we are deeply honored to introduce are new patron…" Firmin shouted vibrantly. , "The Vicomte de Chagny!" Andre anxiously finished. The crowd all clapped louder as me and Meg zoomed farther in. I couldn't believe that my husband was here with so many admirers. I laughed at the thought of them all seeing him when he was drunken and crude, for who would admire him then? I still gazed in amazement at my childhood sweet heart and husband. This is who I fell in love with, an innocent down to earth man, and not some filthy gambler. I recalled myself saying something like "it's Raoul!" so I persisted.

"It's Raoul!" I faked anxiously, but I didn't really have to fake for it seemed so unreal seeing him again, especially like this."Before my father died, at the house by the sea. I guess you could say we were child hood sweet hearts. He called me Little Latte" I continued, the words flowing through me like they did so many years ago. Meg gazed over at him, almost envious of the relationship we shared.

"Christine he's so handsome!" She exclaimed.

"My parents and I are deeply honored to support all the arts, especially the world renoud Opera Populaire." Rauol commented. Carlotta strutted forward happily. I laughed at the thought of diva Carlotta matched with Raoul later in life. She let him kiss her hand and curtsied happily, hearing Monsieur Lefevre brag about her being the leading soprano for five seasons. "Senior Pinangi!" he continued on.

"An honor Sineor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph!" Raul again directed, his smile never true, his expressions never sincere. I gazed away from him staring down at my feet. The cold hard stage felt like thousands of knives against my thin ballet shoes. I grimaced at the sight of la Carlota, her head stuck up high with pride."He love me, love me, love me, love me." She sputtered out as servants spread around her vastly. I then stole a quick glance at Meg who was in complete admiration of Raoul. How foolish I was to never see this, I must have been so self absorbed in my own problems to never think of Megs feelings for Raoul.

Raoul quickly passed by me as flutters sprung down my stomach as they use to. I could not control it, so I decided to just ignore that setback.

"He didn't recognize me?" I said to myself forgetting Meg's presence beside me, and I heard her soft voice respond"He didn't see you." I felt ashamed and confused of the prior conversation we conveyed as I ran up to perform the ballet I practiced earlier. My mind was in a fluster so I must be doing a poor job compared to my prior performance. I still felt so graceful and young as I moved as one with the fellow ballerinas. My feet hit the hard wooden floor as my energy poured out onto the others. My heart jolted suddenly as I saw Firmin and Andre stare at me performing. They mumbled a few things as far as I could tell and kept moving. I looked with confusion at Meg who seemed to hold the same expression. Never the less we continued on.

I gazed at the old architecture of the theatre walls. Such detail was put into every twist and turn. I winced at the thought of the theatre burning down. The rehearsal continued on, this time with a inevitable struggle. Pinangi couldn't get upon the elephant carved for his uses. I laughed out loud, something which I must have been too polite to do before. La Carlotta glared at me coldly and I just laughed harder at her insecuriable struggles for perfection.

I heard her mumble something after the production halted to Firmin and Andre distress idly.

"Because I will not be singing!" she shouted triumphantly. Meg and I rolled are eyes in disbelief at her diva behavior along with most of the other chorus members. The new managers graveled at her feet and pleaded for her to stay. I could not catch their exact words because they were out of hearing distance, but I remembered what it concerned. Suddenly I heard her pinched voice begin…

"_Think of me, Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me, once in a while; please promise me you'll try. _

_When you find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be,"_

Suddenly a large stage prop scurried down and hit La Carlotta. I felt a connection of humor between me and _him_ at this deed, like an unspoken truth between you and a friend. She screamed angrily, more at the fact of the loss of pride than anything else.

_His _presence swept amongst me. I could feel his hot breath, his cold lips, his unfailing beauty surround my very soul. I got excited at the thought of him and apparently it was visible because Meg nudged me in confusion.

"He's here, the phantom of the Opera!" Meg said nervously. I faked my nervousy as well as I stared into her puppy blue eyes.

"Buquet, for God's sake what's going on up there!" Monsieur Lefevre yelled.

"Please Monsieur don't look at me!" Joseph, perverted and full of filth, responded with nervousy. His shaking palms high-end the ropes up further. There was still a part of me that respected Joseph, because I knew what fate was to consume him. I almost missed him, in a way, always there to bring a laugh. "It wasn't at my post! Please Monsieur there's no one there! Or if there is, well then it must be a ghost!" He hoarsely stuttered.

At that moment a silvery white envelope shimmered down in the black darkness. I could feel a shiver climb down my spine. I walked past a crowd of choir members, abandoning Meg, to take a closer look. Madame Giry picked up the letter, observing it harshly.

"These things do happen!" Andre tried to remind Carlotta cheerfully. I just laughed at the pathetic attempt of "persuading" La Carlotta!

"For 'da past three years 'des things do happen! And you'll a stop 'a 'dem from 'appening now! And you two-" she pointed angrily at the clueless Firmin and Andre, "You are as bad as 'im. 'Des 'dings do 'appen…" she grunted angrily, "until you 'a stop 'a 'des 'dings from happening, 'dis 'ding does not happen!" She belted out as angry as ever. The two new managers just stared in disbelief and surprise at the always consistent La Carlotta. "Orlando, andiamo!" She again yelled. She began grumbling at her servants viciously, pushing anyone who stood in her way.

"Armatures!" Pinagi laughed through his frustrated tone and left the room as well. Firmin and Andre both gave each other glances as they both stormed out of the room.

"Gentleman, good luck. If you need me I shall be in Australia." Monsieur Lefevre commented on his way to the great stage wooden door. Firmin and André both sighed in disbelief at there unraveling fate.

"She will be coming back, right?" André stuttered hopelessly. I shivered as my nervousness consumed me. I soon would be singing, infront of all theses people.

"Think 'zo Monsieur? I have a message from the Opera Ghost." Madame Giry purred through her smooth voice.

"Oh God in heaven your all Obsessed!" Firmin responded, still discouraged over the problem with Carlotta.

"He welcomes you to his Opera House…" She continued

"His Opera House!" Firmin emphasized tauntingly. _It is his_! I shouted in my head angrily.

"And commands that you leave box five empty for his use, and reminds you 'dat his salary is due." Madame Giry Cooed.

"His salary!" Andre exclaimed, always the one to be concerned with money.

"What?" Madame Giry asked confused. "Monsieur Lefevre used to give him 20,000 franks a month?" She finished a little confused and irritated at her cheap new managers.

"20,000 franks!" Exclaimed firmin with wide eyes in disbelief. I don't think he could even fathom the idea.

"Perhaps you could afford more, with the Vicomte as you patron?" She challenged.

"Madam, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte wants to join us for the gala, but obviously we shall have to cancel as it appears we have lost are star!" Firmin fired back.

"Surely there must be a, err, understudy!" Andre stuttered nervously. My heart must have missed to paces because I knew what was to be said next.

"Understudy? There is no understudy for La Carlotta!" The Mistro yelled anxiously at their foolishness.

"A full house, André! We shall have to refund a full house!" Firmin belted in distress.

"Christine Daae can sing it sir!" Added Madame Giry. My stomach turned into butterflies as I looked around at the others staring into my golden brown eyes.

"What a chorus girl don't be silly!" Laughed Andre rudely. I remembered this moment so well, so fresh in my mind. The smell of roses filled the theatre as I prayed for my daughters confidence. For god's sake why was I so nervous? This was my moment of definition. I would shine. I stepped up.

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." Madame Giry again persuaded.

"Who?" tested Andre. I knew what I must say next though I cringed at the thought. I knew his name his brilliant, vibrant name that soared in my soul.

"Eri… I don't know his name really!" I commented nervously. Both Andre and Firmin stared at me like a dangerous infectious disease.

"Let her sing for you Monsieur, she has been well taught." Madame Giry again added. Firmin and Andre both stared at eachother in disbelief, a sudden silence filled my soul.

"Alright, come on don't be shy!" Andre softly beckoned. I felt a stiff hand push me forward. Luckily, I knew the words because every night in my dreams I _was_ this Christine Daae, I was overlooking the audience of many and I knew this is where my heart belonged. I stepped forward and

"Come along, just-just…" Stuttered Andre.

"From the beginning of the Aria then Madame Moiselle." The mistro commented tiredly. I heard the soft, tune fill the whole auditorium along with my very soul.

"Andre this is doing nothing for my nerves!" I heard Firmin shout rudely.

"Well shes very pretty!" whispered Andre.

I was still so nervous, so I started un evenly…

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_." I stole a glance As I saw Andre turn his head in disbelief. My heart Thumped wearily as I heard the orchestra play the breath taking tune. Others joined the audiuitorium as I sung on more confidently.

"_Remember me, once in a while, please promise me youll try._

_Then youll find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free, _

_if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_ !" That whole evening I felt so alive and free, it passed by so quickly, soon I was to realize I was on that stage singing my heart out with _him _listing. I could hardly breath as I stared out into the long distant audience. Adreniline swooped through my vains as a warm glow filled my soul with endless joy. I sang on

"_We never said or love was ever green, or as unchanging as the seas, _

_but if you can still remember Stop and think of me! Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been._

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned, imagine me trying _

_To hard to put you from my mind; recall those days look back on all those times_

_Think of the things well never do, there will never be a day when I won't think of you!"_

My eyes stung with joy as I heard the audience erupt in applause. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster as I thought of him listening to me. I then thought of my two daughters at home, smiling sweetly. I smiled back almost in a daze, until I realized it was time for my cue.

"_Flowers fade; the fruits of summer fade they have their seasons so do we, but _

_Please promise me that sometimes you will think of me_!" I finished strongly. The whole Audience erupted in applause and I could hardly breathe. They audience rose and shouted words of encouragement as they draped roses at my feet. I curtsied as the spotlight blinded my eyes with heat yet a subtle admiration. I turned my head behind stage and smiled at Meg who also exchanged a large grin of well done. I particularly heard Andres and Firmin's obnoxious, encouraging words over the crowd.

"Brava! Magnifica! Stupenda!" They shouted. I haven't felt so alive and real in such a long time, how could this get better? Then a large grin ruled over my gentle face as I thought of the magic that would soon be bestowed tonight.


End file.
